Villager
Villagers, formerly known as Testificates, are human passive Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that spawn and move around in Villages and sometimes igloos. They have different roles, such as Priests, Butchers, Tool Smiths, Weapon Smiths, Leatherworkers, Clerics, Farmers, Shepherds, Nitwit, and librarians and spawn in their respective buildings. They possess large heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, Squidward-like noses. You can also trade with villagers but each villager with each role trades different stuff. Behavior Villagers are considered as one of the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs. However, there are some factors that they are unaware of or pay no attention to. Villagers realize the day-night cycle as well. Villagers are not fond of Water, and unlike the other peaceful mobs, will immediately attempt to find an escape route. Villagers will attempt to avoid zombies. However, they do not attempt to escape any attackers except zombies. Unlike other mobs, villagers do not notice when they are set on Fire, making any source of fire extremely dangerous to a village's population. Villagers will not run when they are on fire as well, showing no attempt to put the fire out. Villagers spawn in either villages which can be located only in the flattest (or close to flat) Biomes, such as desert biomes, savannas, and plains, or in igloo basements. When a villager notices a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie, Zombie Villager, Zombie Pigman, or husk. However, this will not always protect them, and a baby zombie will outrun them. When it becomes night time, all villagers move in-doors to safety. However, there is a flaw in this behavior. Whenever it is raining outside, villagers still realize it as day. Zombies, however, will not die because it is raining, and the sun is not out. This can cause some villagers to die. Villagers will also run away when they see a Vindicator, Evoker or an Illusioner. A common sight in a village would be villagers facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". When a player attacks a villager, they have steam coming from their heads, most-likely indicating anger or frustration. As of 1.6, villagers will produce noises (sounding similar to a "hmmm", a grunt, or a humming sound). They make noises on several occasions: when Breeding is activated, when struck by a player, or when a player trades with one. Villagers also can pick up food, and share it to other villagers. They will pick up wheat, bread, carrots, potatoes, and beetroots. All villagers will additionally pick up seeds and beetroot seeds but only Farmer Villagers will actually plant them (giving seeds to a non-farmer villager is only useful for disposing of excess seeds). Once a villager has enough food, and there are enough doors in the village, villagers will begin to breed. In the Bedrock Edition, villagers will run away from the player, and anger particles will not appear, even close to a village, unless the player looks at its trading interface. Also, farmer villagers can be seen holding certain farm items like carrots and drop them to give them to other villagers. Trading Villagers are able to be traded with in the game for various Items depending on their "profession" or type of villager. The currency that they handle are Emeralds. Some villagers will trade for emeralds, while others will take emeralds and give items. Farmer type villagers, known for their brown clothing, are known to trade items related to farming, such as wheat, carrots, Potatoes, and melon seeds for emeralds, or vice versa. Farmers tend to occupy farms and plant a new crop and take out the full-grown food. The Butcher type, known for the brown clothing and white apron, will trade for meat such as porkchops, beef, mutton, and chicken. It is far more common for the trade to require the raw version of the meat. Priests, which can be recognized by their full magenta clothing, trade for Ender Pearls and Eyes of Ender. They also allow a player to buy enchanted items by trading an unenchanted version of the item, in addition to a few emeralds as the cost of enchanting the item. One of the most common trades this particular villager offers is the Rotten Flesh for an emerald. The Blacksmith type of villager trades for armor and tools and weapons. The Librarian villager is known for his all white clothing and "smart" look, buys paper and sells books and navigational related items, such as bookshelves and compasses. Lastly there is one other villager called the Nitwit, it wears a green robe and does not trade when one right clicks him. Villagers all start with one trade agreement. Once a player does this trade and then closes the trading interface, the villager will have a "thinking" type animation and come up with another trade. This does two things. First, it allows more trading options, up to a maximum of 5 per villager, and second, it resets the trade. Each trade will be able to be used 7 times until it must be reset again. The villager will only reset if the final or "newest" trade is completed at least one time. Once all five are unlocked, continuing the last trade will continue to reset the trades, and also has a small chance of replacing an existing trade with a new one. Trading is one of the fastest ways to get emeralds legitimately in Survival (Game mode) without the use of cheats, as farming animals and crops are far faster than digging for emeralds. This allows players to constantly trade and renew trades that yield emeralds to a player. This is also known sometimes as "farming emeralds", or "emerald bartering." As of Minecraft 1.8, the villagers' trading got a complete overhaul. Villagers could now have several trades when they are spawned giving a player more flexibility when trading. Another factor that helps is that when trading, new trade possibilities can occur depending on how many new trades players have made already. The Exploration Update added new "Cartographer" villagers, who will trade their Exploration Map for a compass and varied amounts of Emeralds gathered by a player. Popularity A player's popularity within a particular village can be increased or decreased in many ways, with one notable consequence: if a player has a popularity below -15, naturally spawned Iron Golems will become permanently hostile towards a player. Popularity can be gained by trading, breeding, etc., but will decrease by attacking villagers and/or iron golems. A player's popularity can be high in one village, yet low in another. Actions which decrease a player's popularity are as follows: * Attacking a villager = -1 * Killing a villager = -2 * Attacking a child = -3 * Killing an iron golem = -5